


Love Covers All Wrongs

by within_a_dream



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Extra Treat, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found themselves in something like a relationship, lust and loss and the ghosts of the past coming together to form some semblance of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



> Title from Proverbs 10:12.  
> You prompted one of my favorite dynamics for one of my favorite pairings, so of course I had to treat you! I hope you enjoy

He ought to love her. Éponine had saved his life, after all, leapt in front of a bullet for him. _She’d_ loved _him_ , those months he’d been her friend. Didn’t he owe her a great debt? He could give her this.

Marius could love her, he was sure. He could, and he ought to, and given time he was sure love would grow. And he’d already gone too far to turn her away. Éponine kissed him fiercely, so different from Cosette’s tenderness. He was an honorable man. He couldn’t take a woman into his bed and then turn her away.


	2. Cosette

She ought to be kinder. Cosette was kind; that was her only accomplishment. But Éponine’s face brought back memories of the cold, of slaps and pinches and worn-through dresses, of a desperate hunger to belong. She hated Éponine with a ferocity that frightened her—or perhaps that was love. They’d brushed lips, and the resulting flutter in Cosette’s chest was akin to how she’d felt when Marius first spoke to her. But her love for Marius had never been laced through with bitterness and fear that might be impossible to overcome. Cosette buried the darkness away—she must be kind.


	3. Éponine

She ought to leave them. Éponine saw the wedge she drove between them, the pain she brought to their marriage. Who was she, to force herself between two people so in love? But she had nowhere to go. She’d had only Marius; she had to follow him, wherever he went. He’d bandaged her wounds, and returned her kisses tenderly. And Cosette—Éponine had been afraid, when she saw who her Marius had married. But Cosette had sat by her bed until she recovered, held her hand like a friend. So Éponine stayed, begging forgiveness from a cold and unforgiving world.


	4. A Resolution, Of Sorts

Before long, the three of them were spending more nights together than not. It began as a seeking of comfort, an assuaging of grief: curled together, there was less room for nightmares to creep in. None of them could pinpoint when it grew into something more; for a while, they’d be hard-pressed to see that it had. When did their cautious coming together turn into a comfort in each other’s arms? When did that comfort grow to love? None of them could say. They were hesitant to name it aloud, for fear they’d frighten it off. But the love remained.


End file.
